Crushed hats
by tymaca
Summary: Dean Tetch, brother of Jervis Tetch, finds himself in Arkham Asylum, will he escape succesfully? Will he ever see his brother again? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people :), this is my second sotry, this time, its OC, and focuses on Arkham Asylum hope you enjoy :D**

I looked at the clock, it said 7:00, with the two dots blinking, great, just in time. I slowly stood up and ate breakfast, kissed the wife and kids goodbye, and went off to Arkham Asylum

Thousands of rumors spread about the place, from the place being haunted to it being a madhouse, I looked up, I could already see the Arkham building, it was a huge building, grey aswell, it looked quite depressing to be honest

I walked in ''Ah, you must be the new one'' a young doctor, around 20, came up to me ''Doctor Penelope Young, pleased to meet you'' Penelope shook my hand ''Dean Tetch'' I spoke as I shook her hand

She looked to me in terror ''Family of….'' ''yeah'' I replied, Penelope looked shocked, she stood still for a good 5 seconds until coming back to reality ''What kind of…?'' ''Brother'' I replied, this was going to be one akward day

Penelope handed me a paper ''Those are your patients, You'll be dealing with the Wonderland gang over here'' she pointed at three names ''Tweedledee, Tweedledum and….Jervis''

''Look'' Penople looked me straight in the eye ''I can arrange a diffrent patient, this is just some weird coincedence, Ill fix it right-'' I cut her off ''No need'' I wanted to see him, see what he had become, I still needed to judge if he became a monster

I walked over to my desk, everywhere I saw doctors looking at me and talking to each other, guess they had nothing better to do

''_This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from the Gotham City Hall, where The Joker took Mayor of Gotham, Rick Migrado, hostage, the situation is escalating fast, Batman went in, and so far, hasn't come out, this is Vicki Vale, more as it happens''_

I heard the radio, seems like the real hero here got his hands full

''Dean?'' Penelope walked over to my desk ''You're session is duo in 15 minutes, do you need anything? Files, Documents, you name it?'' ''No thanks, I'll make it''

I just waited there for 15 minutes, cup of coffee in my hand, newspaper in the other, then I walked over to the interview room

I looked over at my patients ''Tweedles?'' I asked the two man sitting in front of me

''Yeah'' the man left of me said ''what about it?'' the right one said

''So, you're part of the Wonderland Gang?'' ''Yep'' the left one said ''Rocks to'' the right one spoke

I gestured at one of the doctors to come over here, I asked if they do this all the time, the doctor replied with an annoyed ''yeah''.

''Say, Tweedles'' I spoke, the two man moved in closer, in a way, they looked like kids

''Do you rely on each other?'' The Tweedles looked at each other, ''Sorta'' the right one spoke now, ''Maybe'' the left one said

This was getting weird; it almost looked like the two had one of these mind connection things going on

''Tell you what, for the next two weeks, you're gonna be separated from each other''

The Tweedles looked like they had to say something, but were quickly escorted out by guards

So now..Jervis

I saw a silloute behind the glass, coming to the entrance of the interview room, this was it I guess, the moment I had been waiting for all my life

…

…

''SURPRISE!'' the door quickly opened and a tall, blonde woman walked around wearing a nurse uniform, before I had any time to react she quickly grabbed me by the throat

She looked me straight in the eye, trying to see something, perhaps

''Say, you happen to know where the control console is? I sorta forgot'' the woman let out a laugh, a creepy one at that

''Im…Sorr..Sorry, I'm new'' I managed to say, the inmate cutted my air supply short

''Mmm..Shame, guess I won't be needing you anymore then'' she threw me away, and then once again walked over to me ''Ooohh, but I could use this'' she grabbed my security card

I knew I should have acted against her, but I was focusing on staying alive

The woman left trough another door

A moment later, I saw Penelope walking up to me ''Guess you met Harley already'' I gave her a confused look, I used to live in Keystone, so I had no idea about all those Gotham inmates ''Crazy woman, fell in love with the Joker, can you believe that? THE Joker''

''Speaking of the Joker, he's taking over this Asylum, we have to move, quickly!''

**That was it for this chapter, read & Review pretty please :D**


	2. Finding Jervis

''I have to go to Jervis first'' I went trough the door with all of the ''special cases'' cells, leaving a confused Penelope behind

I looked at all the signs above the cells ''Albert Wesker'' ''Roman Sionis'' ''Humpfred Tweed''. Ah, there it was ''Jervis Tetch'' I looked into the cell, it was clouded by some sort of purple mist, I squinted my eyes, trying to look for something that moved, then suddenly, I saw a quick glare coming from behind the mist

''You're late..late,late,late,late'' Who was this guy anyway? I knew my brother was locked up for being crazy, but this was just.. ''Jervis? It's me, Dean'' I tried to reach Jervis, communicate with him ''Late,late,late,late'' Jervis shook his head ''Why must they always be late?''

I tried to talk back, but it was to late, from the end of the corridor, I heard the same woman that grabbed me shout ''Okay bozo's, you're in luck, Mistah J decided I should just bust you at aswell, and ah, why the heck not? Ya just gotta promise me one thing, get outta here the moment you're free okay? Start your little special case somewhere else, just not here, me and Mistah J got plans here''

She was running a security card trough all the locks, MY security card! Crazy ….

I hid behind a curtain so she couldn't see me, damn woman was all over the place, it seemed like she knew this place as she knew the palm of her hand, well, except the control console of course

The woman was still busy with the locks, then I saw it, my hope, my only hope, a glass case containing a few guns was next to me, all I had to do was to smash the glass, and shoot her…

I busted the glass open, took a gun, and threw myself away from my hiding spot

I pointed the gun at her, my voice was shaking ''you. .Stop with what you're doing right now!''

The woman let out a little grin, and walked up to me, somehow, I couldn't bring myself to shoot her, she just slowly walked up to me, threw her leg in the air, to instantly disarm me

''Doc's with guns, really? Ya would think they had better security right now!'' I heard the woman say, she was sitting on my back, with my stomach pointing to the floor, she pulled out a knife ''Here comes the pu-'' She stopped talking, and I slowly looked up to her, she just stood there, still, ready to stab me any moment now.

I looked to my left, and saw Jervis in clear daylight, I felt the woman backing off, and looked back at Jervis, he was hypnotizing her with his hat, he saved me..

''Yes, a few adjustments here and there and you'll be a nice little Alice..'' I heard Jervis speak ,I just decided to let it go, it was weird though..I still remember that morning…

_35 years earlier.._

''_Mommy, mommy, I want the book!'' I ran with my mother to the general store, Jervis following, we knew she was finally going to buy us a copy of Alice in Wonderland, finally! _

_When we got home, we knew the book completely, in and out, we read it on our way home. That night, I decided to read Jervis the Lewis Carroll tale, we played this little game where each of us were a character in the book, and we had to say our lines, I always ended up being Alice for some reason, Jervis was always the Mad Hatter ''When I grow up, I wanna be just like him!'' Jervis blurted out ''Inviting people for tea, making them happy, telling them they're late!'' We laughed, for quite a while_

_-Present-_

Was this really what he meant by that? Being Mad hatter? I looked over at another door, I saw Penelope taking a sneak peak, I walked up to her and we left the hallway together

It was quiet for a very long time..Was I even walking with Penelope? She rambled quite a lot most of the time, we reached the only exit this building had, I could finally get out of here! Good thing I always had a spare card in my coat, I opened up the exit, only to hear a monstrous, distorted voice behind me ''Welcome to the Mad house'' And then, everything faded to black


End file.
